Sometimes One Light Isn't Enough
by Mrs.Moosen
Summary: Life never treated Gilbert fair. He's drawn the short end of the stick all the time. But perhaps there's a certain Russian who can help him see the good in it. (Currently rated T for language and content, might change to M with later chapters)
1. Prologue

"Hey, Roderich. You needed to talk to me-"

"Is it true?" the Austrian snapped, cutting his boyfriend.

A look of confusion crossed the albino's face as he cautiously asked another question. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you slut!" Roderich cried, shoving Gilbert against a brick wall. The Prussian quickly threw his hands up in a sign of surrender as the asshole he called his "boyfriend" started yelling at him.

"You slept with Hungary, didn't you? You fucked a girl! Not only did you cheat on me, you cheated on me with a call girl. I can't believe I'm dating a goddamn whore.." Gilbert closed his eyes and waited for the punch. Some small thought bloomed in the back of his mind that maybe he could get away without being hit today, but that thought was shattered when Roderich's fist tried to go through his stomach.

"I can't believe you would do that.." he muttered as Gilbert sunk down to his knees, trying to figure out how to breath again. Roderich slowly turned and started walking away, leaving the Prussian curled up in a ball.

"I can't believe you listen to everything you hear.." Gilbert hissed as soon as Roderich was far enough away.


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps signaled some more of Gilbert's tormentors coming his way. It was bad enough Gil had to put up with their bullshit in school but he couldn't even get a moment of peace to himself. Running away would be useless, they'd catch up anyways. So keeping his eyes locked on the frost covered sidewalk, the albino continued walking.

"Hey, freak, don't trip!" Alfred smirked as he stuck out a foot in front of Gilbert. Papers flew out of his notebook as the Prussian fell forward. Alfred and Arthur laughed as they ran away.

"Nice job." Arthur remarked as they stopped to steal a glance over their shoulders at him. Gilbert was lying face down on the frozen pavement.

"Dude, I know, right?"

"We should probably keep going before someone sees us.."

"Yeah, probably," Alfred sighed as they continued running.

_ 'Why do I even try..'_ the scrawny male thought, the cold ground underneath him causing a burning sensation in his cheek.

_ 'Fuck it. I'm not getting up. Maybe, if I get lucky, I'll stay here overnight and freeze to death.'_ Another set of footsteps made it obvious it might not be his lucky day. Gilbert closed his eyes with an irritated sigh and waited for the person to pass, but they never did.

"Your uniform's going to get dirty if you stay there all day. You walk with me, da?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Gilbert replied, ignoring the Russian that stood over him. With a small smile, Ivan bent down and grabbed the albino's arm, pulling him up while being totally oblivious to the pained expression etched in his features.

"You will walk with me, da." the blonde bent down and picked up the scattered papers while Gilbert tried to regain his sense of balance.

"The American is such an ass.." Ivan mumbled as he clumsily shoved the assignments into the notebook.

"How did you know it was Alfred?" the Prussian asked as Ivan handed him back his stuff.

"You can hear his voice from miles away, can you not?"

"Anyways, come on. There is something you must see!" he smiled sweetly and grabbed Gilbert's hand. Wordlessly, he allowed himself to be guided like a blind man.

After a while, Gilbert looked around at their surroundings. "Wait, where are you taking me?"

"To the sunflower field."

"It's too cold out! It's only February, for Fritz's sake," the albino groaned.

"Fine, then let's just keep walking." Ivan pouted a little.

"I need to get home, though. I-I have a bruder und dogs to take care of." Gil started to panic. What if Roderich had hired Ivan to make sure Gilbert knew what he was capable of? And Ivan tightening his grip on his hand didn't help with the anxiety either.

"Surely your brother can manage on his own for a little while. And dogs are easy to take care of, da?"

You had to be deaf not to hear Gilbert's heart racing. "I have a b-boyfriend! He'll b-be mad if h-he catches us-"

"Who said I wanted to date you?" Ivan stopped and glared down at Gilbert.

"I was trying to be nice, but I see how well that worked out. I guess I'll go. If someone else comes for you, don't call for me." the Russian let go of Gil's hand and continued walking away.

* * *

"Katyusha! I'm home!" Ivan called as he locked the front door behind him.

"I'm in the kitchen." she replied. Ivan made his way into the kitchen, dropping his bag at the doorway.

"Big brother, you're home late." Natalya looked up from her homework as he hesitantly sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Did something happen?" Katyusha looked up from her book.

"I finally talked to Gilbert, he's a bit of an ass.." the blonde sighed an avoided looking at his little sister, knowing she wouldn't be pleased. In her eyes, Gilbert took away Ivan's attention. Attention that she thought belonged to her.

"Well, don't give up. I'm sure he'll like you." she glanced back down at her book.

"Whatever you say.."


End file.
